I don't think I am special
by LivingLight006
Summary: Percy is young. Unaware of his status. He notices things happenings, without understanding them. Oneshot story. Review it pleas.


**Title : _I don't think I am special _- oneshot**

**Content : Percy is young, and unaware of his status yet. He relates what happens and can't understand.**

**And, of course, Mr Riordan owns all the characters below.**

* * *

I left my school, as every day, and started my way back to home. I? My name is Percy. Percy Jackson.

I am a boy as every other boy. I know it's not much of a description, but … Black hair, middle height… I am a classic boy. That is the word.

Only my eyes. Deep, green eyes. My Mom always says that they are like my father's. I never met him. When I ask her what he looks like, her eyes full up with tears, so I don't insist. He left one day, in a boat. And never came back… I only remember his smile. A cheerful smile, but fuzzy, as if there had been wind. Or waves…

At least, my Mom is still here. And she will never leave. She is too nice for that. In fact, she is the best mother in the world. I know what you think, "all the mothers are"... But she is really special.

Look, she has always wanted to become a writer, and started to take lessons, and then, her uncle, got cancer. She gave up everything to come to him. And when he died… She was alone, with no money, nor anything else. Only her will. Which is so strong. She now works at a candy shop, saving money, in order to take lessons again.

Don't misunderstand me. We are short in money, sure, but that doesn't mean we don't eat, or else. I have no problems at school because I have not really fashion cloths. Let's say not _that_ sort of problems…

I know it is my fault I punched Willy last year. But he kept arguing, and provoking me all the year. I finally did what I wanted.

I have ADHD. That means I am rather unforeseeable, and can do violent things. Sometimes. I prefer _impetuous. _And the other part is that I sometimes miss things.

Like this time, in the Subway : I was looking at that old woman, I turned my head, and the second after, she was at my side… I never understood how she reached this place, if she couldn't fly (which she definitely couldn't, of course. You ever saw someone flying?).

And I am also dyslexic… Yeah, I can't read anything without minutes of intense concentration. It IS a serious problem at school. Maybe a reason for the fact that I was expelled of my first school. They didn't want a child unable to read…

The most incredible fact is that I once passed through a class, going to the director's office... Why I was going there?

(flashback)

_CRAAASSHHHHHHH !!!_

_"What's ...? Mrs. Sentle turned at once at the noise._

_And then she saw me. Well, first, she saw the window. Er.. the remnants of the window, scattered on the floor around me, standing._

_-Why is the window destroyed? And why don't you sit, Percy?_

_- He has no chair. It is outside. Willy... This time I would kill him. Dirty bug!_

_-Outside?_

_-Yeah, I kinda threw it at this strange bird which was looking at me. I was so afraid; its eyes were glowing at the sun, and its beak... I had to do that._

_-__I think the director must be aware. Go to his office, Percy. No, I'll accompany you._

_I left, throwing a murderous look at Willy. Well, you know what he got...?_

And I could understand what was written on the board, even if it was two grades above mine. And not our alphabet. When I asked, I was answered: "learn how to read English before thinking to Greek." What was Greek, I didn't know. I talked to my mother, and I am now going to take Latin. She said it was close to Greek…

So, what was I saying? Yeah, I had left school. This point is not extraordinary, I know. The man I passed definitely was. The first word that came to my mind was: tall. The second: run.

Don't ask why, but I actually ran, and just stopped at our door. My mother wouldn't be back for a couple of hours, and I had homework to do, but I just reached my baseball bat, and crouched under the kitchen table.

When she finally entered the room, and saw me, what she apparently didn't expect, she immediately understood something had happened.

"Percy, dear! What happened?

-I – I just met a strange man in the street. Nothing more.

-Nothing more! But that is terrible! I was told by Po … At that point, she seemed to realize what she had said, or was going to say, and stopped.

For all the evening, she didn't say anything. Just talked of my father at dinner, what she almost never did without me questioning her.

-I know it has to arrive. He told me it had to arrive… But I am not ready. Not yet.

-Mom? Who are you talking about? Dad? And what is happening?

-Don't worry, Percy darling. This man won't annoy you. I just have to phone someone. And tomorrow, I drive you to school.

It was so unexpected that I didn't answer. I had almost always been going to school alone. Mom had too much work. Not that it is a problem, it doesn't annoy me.

Mom kept phoning the mysterious person for all the evening. After, she looked pretty alarmed herself.

She effectively drove me to school the next day, and told me about a million times to shout whenever I met a strange people such as the man of yesterday.

The fact is, I didn't understand her feelings. I had just wanted to run by passing a man in the street.

It is during the first break I realized how much she was right. And I was wrong…

That man. He was standing close to a post, his big hat covering almost all his face.

When he saw me, he advanced at me. I didn't want to scream. I tried to move, but he would always follow me. As he got closer, I could hear such a sound as a sniffing, like a dog would do following a scent. I had not got a scent, did I?

Worst of all: when I turned myself, and looked at him. He was so taller than me that I could see his face. A little. Enough at least to notice that he had an eye. One big eye. Alone. I think that is when I screamed.

Teachers came, and the man left.

**This is all... I didn't think to a special ending. Review it, please ?**


End file.
